


Каникулы Кхайра

by Lena_Fekhner



Series: Алессия [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Fekhner/pseuds/Lena_Fekhner
Summary: Рассказ в дополнение к "Самому Сильному демону"
Series: Алессия [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972360





	Каникулы Кхайра

**Author's Note:**

> 2017  
> не бечено

Кхайр Пустынный изо всех сил старался выглядеть гордо и не смущаться под взглядами окружившего его молодняка. Он был Первым из Семи великих демонов, одним из сильнейших представителей обоих миров, он привык к постоянному вниманию к своей персоне и по большей части наслаждался им. До этого самого момента.  
В Департамент Учёта Кхайра направил Совет Гильдии, которому надоели жалобы на наплевательское отношение Пустынного к отчётности. Ни отмена отпусков, ни угрозы не допускать его до боёв не помогали и, в конце концов, его отправили сюда на повторную стажировку в общей группе. Кхайр проходил её – как и любой демон – будучи совсем крошкой.  
Каждый ребёнок проходил обучение во всех департаментах, это должно было помочь определить место юного демона в Гильдии. Ещё тогда, в первый раз Кхайр благополучно завали эту самую стажировку из-за чего чуть не стал обслуживающим волшебником: он едва-едва набрал достаточно баллов, чтобы участвовать в боях, его выручили неплохое владение оружием и выдающиеся магические способности. Учителя вздохнули и пожелали ему впредь относиться к документации внимательнее, чем во время учёбы. Глядя сейчас на уходящие ввысь песчаниковые стены Департамента, Кхайр с грустью подумал, что не преуспел в этом.  
Напрасно он умолял хотя бы позволить ему представить это дело благотворительной акцией, Глава Совета был непреклонен: «Ты идёшь туда отбывать наказание и заново учиться работать с документацией, а не позировать художникам в окружении детей. Отнесись к этому серьёзно, Кхайр. Ты талантливый маг, но нарушение Устава Гильдии не может быть безнаказанно». После чего Кхайру выдали синий кулон ученика и отправили в Департамент.  
И теперь он возвышался над группой таких же стажёров, как и он, и это было очень унизительно. Даже юные варры, принадлежавшие одной из самых крупных рас демонов, были по крайней мере на две головы ниже Кхайра. И, конечно, каждый из них – от маленьких чёрных демонов и рубинокрылых до высоких тонких лаанов - знал его, Кхайра. Он читал в глазах этих малышей, недоумённо глядящих на такой же как у них стажёрский амулет, одну мысль: «Вот когда я стану одним из Семи, я уж точно так не опозорюсь».  
Но Пустыннй дал себе слово, что останется невозмутимым. В конце концов, выдержал же он насмешки своих коллег! Хотя хохот Саямиру до сих пор стоял у него в ушах. Даже невозмутимый и ужасный Рубинокрылый усмехнулся, чего за ним не водилась. И ещё бы ему не смеяться: за последние десять лет это был уже второй внеочередное прекращение боёв у всех демонов первых рангов: в первый раз им дали месяц, чтобы заставить Самого Сильного Демона отгулять положенные дни отпуска, а теперь вот из-за Кхайра. В тот раз он тоже успел отдохнуть лишь несколько дней, потому что большую часть времени заняли просроченные отчёты, теперь и вовсе вылилось в стажировку. Но Первый дал себе слово, что этого больше не повторится!

Первые дни в Департаменте поколебали его уверенность. Другие стажёры с ним не заговаривали и смотрели кто с благоговением, а кто с насмешкой; спать ему приходилось в одной из подсобок, потому что детские комнаты были для него слишком малы, а в корпус постоянных работников запрещали заходить правила стажировки. А самое главное, интереса к заполнению и сортировке бумаг у него не прибавилось. Кроме того, он знал, что все эти малыши через две недели изучат все основы, необходимые в начале их пути в гильдии, и покинут это унылое место, а ему предстоит ещё месяц ежедневных лекций по повышению квалификации бойца Гильдии. И с каждым новым уровнем, а потом и рангом, количество демонов рядом с ним будет уменьшаться, а их взгляды будут всё насмешливее.  
Но оставалось лишь стиснуть зубы и терпеть все невзгоды.

На пятый день его каторги, он корпел над каталогами изо всех сил пытаясь понять, в чём разница между тремя карточками нападающего бойца и в каком случае они заполняются перед боем, а в каком после, когда заметил на себе пристальный взгляд. Он обернулся и увидел крошку-псионика из того же рода, что и Мардрад Рубинокрылый. Ребёнок невозмутимо смотрел на Кхайра своими рубиновыми глазами, от чего Кхайру стало немного не по себе. К счастью, у крохи не было такой же раздражающе ровной чёлки, которой так гордился Мардрад, наоборот, маленькое личико обрамляли крупные кудряшки, из которых едва выглядывали красные рожки. Крыльев у дитя ещё не было.  
Кхайр вымучено улыбнулся и вернулся к каталогам.  
С тех пор этот малыш стал вечным спутником Кхайра. Куда бы тот ни пошёл, Хвостик (так прозвал его Первый) всюду следовал за ним.

На следующий день Хвостик заговорил:  
\- Ты ведь Кхайр Пустынный, верно? – это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.  
Кхайр вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он остался один в учебной комнате, все остальные уже давно закончили свои дела на сегодня и отправились на перерыв, после которого были специальные занятия: накануне всех распределили по группам, в зависимости от того, чем каждому предстоит заниматься. Кхайр как раз думал, как бы половчее прогулять занудное занятие, тема которого звучала как «Годовая отчётность по статистике боёв», когда его оторвал от этих мыслей тоненький голосок.  
Он посмотрел на Хвостик и кивнул.  
\- Значит ты всех знаешь. И Злотоокую, и Драбадреда Тихого, всех-всех?  
\- Конечно. А ты…  
\- Меня зовут Занара, я старшая дочь одного из псиоников младшей ветви.  
\- Вот как.

Кхайр удивлялся, когда только Занара успевала выполнять учебные задания и заниматься практикой. У большинства стажёров выдавалось едва ли пара часов в день: перерыв на обед, да полчаса перед сном. Все остальные перерывы уходили на то, чтобы добежать из архива в классную комнату или из классной комнаты в хранилище каталогов базового уровня. Занара же словно находилась в нескольких местах одновременно: она умудрялась погчти непрерывно преследовать Кхайра, засыпая его сотней вопросов в духе «А правда, что Чёрный дьявол дружит с людьми», «А какой сорт картошки больше всего любит Карахир Скала» и «Правда ли, что если постричь Видлайдлу, то из его волос получится одеяло для нескольких псиоников». Последний вопрос поставил Кхайра в тупик, но было очевидно, что именно к Четвёртому из Семи Занара питает особые чувства.  
\- Я бы хотела стать такой, как Видлайдла Ядовитый, - с чувством сказала она однажды на большом перерыве.  
Занара очень редко говорила о себе, только без конца спрашивала, поэтому Кхайр не смог сдержать любопытства:  
\- Это какой?  
\- Он спокойный, сильный и у него очень успешный бизнес, - невозмутимо ответила Занара. – Я слышала, у него есть несколько магазинов даже в Алессии, а его репутацию не испортил даже инцидент шестилетней давности.  
Кхайр с горечью вспомнил тот самый внеочередной отпуск, когда Саямиру, Видлайдла, Райла и Мардрад устроили себе приключение, а он весь месяц просидел над бумагами. Впрочем, учитывая отстранение Райлы после этого, заполнение отчётов показалось ему не такой уж плохой альтернативой.  
\- Ты ведь мог бы нанять меня заниматься документами, не так ли? – вдруг прямо спросила Занара.  
Пустынный с удивлением воззрился на свою маленькую знакомую, которая не сводила с него пристального взгляда.  
\- Так как я ещё учусь, я буду брать с тебя разумную сумму, хотя я наслышана о гонорарах семёрки и не думаю, что деньги будут для тебя проблемой, - всё так же невозмутимо говорила крошка. – А взамен ты познакомишь меня с Видлайдлой.  
Первый из Семи прикинул возможности, которые перед ним открывались. Хоть он не помнил, чтобы законы Гильдии не запрещали нанимать кого-то для выполнения бумажной работы, никто никогда так не поступал. С другой стороны, Кхайр не мог похвастаться безупречным знанием законов. Но перспектива была более чем заманчивая.  
\- И сколько ты намерена мне помогать? – спросил он.  
\- До тех пор, пока я не стану полноценным членом Гильдии. То есть ещё пару лет, - прикинула Занара.  
Как бы заманчиво ни было это предложение, Кхайр колебался.  
\- Давай договоримся, что я дам тебе ответ в день окончания стажировки?  
Ему показалось, что она чуть нахмурилась, насколько об этом вообще можно было судить по невозмутимым лицам рубинокрылых, но возражать не стала. Уж пяти дней ему хватит, чтобы найти правила Гильдии и убедиться, что никакого в предложении Занары нет никакого подвоха. Пусть она и была ребёнком, псионики редко бывали абсолютно честными и бескорыстными.  
\- А зачем тебе это? – спросил он у малышки, которая уже собралась уходить. – Разве нет более простого способа познакомиться с Видлайдлой?  
Она задумалась ненадолго, чуть наклонив кучерявую головку.  
\- Мой брат не хочет, чтобы я была бойцом и ни за что не позволит встретиться с Ядовитым. Но если это будет в рамках работы с Первым из Семи, он не сможет ничего поделать.  
С этими словами она покинула комнату, оставив Пустынного размышлять о странных отношениях между псиониками – всё лучше, чем пытаться понять,

Найти в Департаменте Учёта полный текст устава Гильдии оказалось не сложно, гораздо сложнее дела обстояли с изучением этого самого устава. Кхайр понял это, когда библиотекарь достала ему шестой том и потянулась за седьмым. Пустынный задумался, читал ли хоть кто-нибудь из согильдийцев этот устав целиком. Мардрад Рубинокрылый наверняка – он обожает всю эту писанину. Да и Сая наверняка: она на удивление дотошна в работе. И Видлайдла очень аккуратен… Кхайр бросил эти размышления, догадываясь, что продолжи, окажется, что только он пренебрёг своими обязанностями.  
Так что он сложил все двенадцать томов аккуратной стопкой и дал себе слово, что непременно проштудирует их в свободное время. Разумеется, до самого последнего дня он не открыл ни одного из них: то не было сил, то времени, то желания. И вот настал день, когда надо было давать ответ Занаре, а Кхайр так и не принял решения. И всё-таки не в привычках Первого из Семи было нарушать обещания, поэтому он намеревался честно признаться во всём малышке и попросить об ещё одной отсрочке.  
Он нашёл рубиноглазую крошку уже у выхода из Департамента. Большинство стажёров к этому моменту уже отправились по домам, и Занара судя по сундучку рядом с ней, собиралась последовать их примеру.  
\- Думала, ты даже не явишься, - как всегда невозмутимо сказала она. – Так что ты решил?  
\- Мне очень хочется взять тебя на работу, - начал Кхайр и не успел продолжить, потому что позади него раздался хорошо знакомый голос, лишённый всяких эмоций:  
\- О какой работе речь?  
Пустынный повернулся и увидел стоящего перед ним Мардрада Рубинокрылого, Второго из Семи великих демонов, сжимающего лист пергамента. Взгляд одного из сильнейших волшебников был прикован к Занаре.  
\- Что ты затеяла, Занара? – спросил он. – Очередной план, чтобы познакомиться с Видлайдлой?  
\- Мне бы не пришлось их придумывать, если бы ты устроил нам встречу, - таким же ровным как у Мардрада парировала Занара.  
\- А вы что, знакомы? – поразился Кхайр.  
\- Она моя младшая сестра, - спокойно ответил Мардрад и снова обратился к ней. – Ты отлично знаешь, что отец тоже против.  
Он направился к выходу и взмахнул когтистой рукой, отчего сундучок Занары поднялся и поплыл по воздуху за Вторым.  
\- Не знал, что у тебя есть сестра, - удивился Кхайр, последовавший за писониками на улицу.  
\- А ты вообще много обо мне знаешь? – поинтересовался Рубинокрылый, глядя на Пустынного из-под своей раздражающе ровной чёлки.  
\- Ну… Кажется, ты любишь пирожки с черникой, - неуверенно сказал Первый.  
\- С вишней, - поправила его Занара и обратилась к брату:  
\- Он безнадёжен.  
Мардрад не ответил и молча пошёл к кругу порталов.  
\- А ещё ты проиграл мне на недавней квалификации, - обиженно пробурчал под нос Кхайр, и тут ему в голову пришёл ещё один вопрос:  
\- Мардрад!  
Второй был уже у границы круга, но всё-таки обернулся.  
\- Ты читал Устав Гильдии?  
Несмотря на то, что Рубиннокрылый, низкий даже по меркам своей расы, не мог соперничать с Кхайром в росте, Пустынному показалось, что смотрят на него свысока.  
\- Конечно. Оба тома, предназначенные для бойцов. А ты разве нет?  
\- Ну да, разумеется! – поспешил уверить его Кхайр.  
\- Удачи со стажировкой, Первый, - проговорил Мардрад и исчез во вспышке портала.  
Если он рассчитывал, что его слова заденут Пустынного, ему это не удалось. Слишком уж захватили Первого мысли о том, что всего два тома Устава – вполне преодолимая преграда на пути к вечному избавлению от бумажной работы. Он обязательно прочтёт их до окончания стажировки* и тогда, быть может, свяжется с Занарой из рода рубинокрылых.

____________________________  
*он их так и не прочитал


End file.
